Where's My Kiss?
by sweetmoment5
Summary: AU "I suppose a kiss wouldn't hurt, now would it?" Austin looked up, flabbergasted by the fact that she had agreed, or at least implied it. It wasn't everyday someone as pretty as her agreed to kiss him after a possibly failed surgery. No, definitely not everyday./ One-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my Lovlies! So, I know I've been really off the radar on here, but I'm back with this story idea that I want to make a two-shot, but it'll probably end up a one-shot. Anyway, I came up with this idea while I was in the bathroom, standing by the heater. Weird, right? I hope it grabs your attention because I loved it enough to write it. :D Thank you for reading in advance, and you're encouraged to review. :) Thanks my loves!(: For now, get to know the characters so that you won't be confused. :)**

**Ally Dawson- _teenage popstar. She's humble, and she knows what's right for her. She visits a hospital for disabled children and teens weekly. She's a singer, and she's on top of the charts._**

**Austin Moon- _he's been unable to walk since the age of ten when he was in an automobile accident. Doctors told him he'd most likely never walk again, but he's still very faithful. He goes to the hospital everyday because he loves to see and speak to the children there. He's scheduled to have a surgery that could help him walk again._**

**Gary Mexil- _Ally's manager. He sets up all of her shows, and he also sets up the dates on which she visits the hospital. He's a big reason as to why Ally is as humble as she is. He makes her stay in school, and he keeps her grounded. He's her on-the-road dad. _**

**Little Joel- _he's one of the children in the hospital. He can't hear very well. He's Ally's number one fan, and he always talks to her when she visits. He goes to her shows when he can. He's the main reason Austin has stayed faithful all of these years. He's only 10, but he can be mature when he wants to be. He's full of energy, and he thinks of Austin as his older brother._**

**So those are some of the characters that you will be seeing, and I hope you feel comfortable with these. It won't be angst-y or anything, but it does mention kids and teens with disabilities. **

**Please enjoy!(:**

**Disclaimer: No, I sadly do not own Austin and Ally, but I do wish. Oh, how I wish...**

* * *

**A&A **

She scanned the crowd and slowly captured the faces she saw. She had a photographic memory, and she always tried to remember her fans. They were the biggest part of her career. She smiled at the faces and most screamed as she did so. She was one of the biggest sensations out there, and everyone loved her, whether they admitted it or not.

She slowly brought the microphone up to her mouth, and everyone stopped and waited; waited for her voice to fill the air. Instead of singing though, she spoke. She waited for the guitar to start, and then she spoke.

"This song..i-it explains a lot of what I've been through recently. Maybe some of you have been through the same, but..it's hard," she said quietly. Still, however, they heard her, and they knew exactly what she was talking about. Her first heart-break.

She had been with a guy, Luke Tessard, for well over 2 years when rumors started surfacing out that he'd been cheating on her. Of course, she didn't believe it because, like mentioned, they were rumors. However, these rumors seemed to be getting more and more talked about until that day. The day that they were no longer just rumors. Now there was proof.

Pictures of Luke and, at the time, Ally's best friend started coming out. They were doing some cuddling and kissing. Hence, Ally's broken heart. He tried to apologize, but Ally knew better. She was done with him, and she was done with her friend, as well.

"If you can relate to me, then I'm sorry it happened to you because no one deserves this, right? You do all the right things in a relationship, but you get hurt either way. One day, though, you'll find someone better. Trust me. Just have a little faith," she said before smiling and giving her famous thumbs up. They all smiled back and did the same. It was a thing she had with her fans. It just showed that as long as they were fine, she was fine and vice-verse.

"Say you're sorry, that face of an angel comes out,

just when you need it to,"

As her voice rang through the arena, people smiled and stared in awe. Her newer fans were still surprised at how well she sang live. Her older fans, though, they knew she could really sing, but they were always amazed. She was Ally Dawson. She was a true star.

**A&A **

She thanked the crowd once again for being there to support her before she slowly walked off of the stage while waving. As she made it backstage, someone hugged her tightly from behind. She smiled, already knowing who, and turned around to hug back.

"You did great," he exclaimed. She looked down at the little boy and messed his hair up. This was the first show he was allowed to go to this year. She picked him up and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Thanks, Joel," she said as she walked further back. As the staff members saw her, they smiled and waved. Tina, Ally's assistant, brought her a water bottle and a towel. Ally took the items gratefully.

"Thank you so much!" she said. Tina smiled and left.

Ally set Little Joel down to wipe her face and drink water. She knew staying hydrated was a big part, and she wanted to stay healthy. This was something that Gary would always tell her.

"Ally, when will you be going to the hospital again? I know you went last week, but everyone misses you. There's this guy, his name is Austin, and he's never met you before. He wants to, though. He's really nice to me and to all the other kids there," Joel said happily. Ally was glad that he was able to hear better.

She smiled at him. "I'm going to go later on today to take you back, remember? I hope I'm able to meet your friend while I'm there." Little Joel nodded and smiled. For he knew that she'd be falling for him, and he knew that Austin would be falling for her. Oh how he knew very well..

**A&A **

She walked into the very familiar hospital, and the parents in the waiting room with their children smiled at her. They were the same people she had seen the week before, and they looked much more tired. She frowned and walked over to them. Little Joel was right behind her, along with some of her staff members and body-guards.

She hated having to bring so many people with her because she felt that it would disturb the children. However, she didn't know that the children loved to see the body-guards. To the children, they were like superheroes.

"Hey, Lisa, how are things going with Lucy?" Lucy was one of the patients at the hospital. She had been born deaf, and she was learning sign language. She had appointments at the hospital one or twice a month. It was a very sad story to Ally, and she had started to cry when she saw how excited Lucy was to meet her.

"She's doing better. I believe that after she met you, she became more hopeful. You've helped her so much in the past few weeks we've been showing up here, so thank you, Ally. It means the world to us," said Lucy's father, Brantley. Ally smiled at the couple as her eyes started to water.

"It's not me. It's what you've been doing for your precious daughter that's helped her. Just keep being there for her no matter what," Ally replied, quietly because she didn't want to burst out crying. Lisa and Brantley smiled at Ally and nodded simultaneously.

"We hate to leave you so soon, Ally, but we must go check on Lucy now. We'll tell her you're here, and she'll most likely want to see you," Lisa laughed silently, "For now, though, go on and visit the other parents and children. We'll see you later, okay?" Ally nodded and waved at them as they walked toward the hallway. She smiled and turned toward the front desk.

She was excited to see all the people, but today, something seemed different. A good different..

**A&A **

"Ally, come on. I want you to meet Austin now before his surgery begins. He was hoping to meet you today. Please," Joel urged as he grabbed Ally's hand gently in his small one. Ally smiled at the little boy before kneeling down in front of him. "Okay, just be a little patient. Where's his room?" she asked as her hair swayed along with the movement of her head. Joel grinned and squeezed her hand as he led her toward Austin's room.

Ally smiled at the enthusiastic boy. He was always very positive, yes, but something told her that this Austin guy had a great impact on Little Joel's life. That made her happy. Extremely happy.

"That's it right there!" Joel exclaimed as he pointed 3 doors down to the left. He sped up, quickly pulling Ally along with him. As they reached the door, Ally handed her assistant the clipboard and told her staff to take a break. They all smiled and nodded. A break for them meant that they could go around and meet anyone they wanted to. Ally knew they loved doing this as much as she did, so she always gave them a 'break'.

"Are you ready to meet Austin?" Joel asked as he held the door-knob in his tan hand. Ally nodded and smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be!" she exclaimed perkily. Little Joel smiled and twisted the door-knob. **(1) **

They entered the room which seemed to beam with joyousness. Every room had a certain tone to it depending on the person staying in it. _'Austin must be a very happy person,' _Ally thought as they walked in.

She swiftly looked around the room before her eyes landed on the teenager lying on the bed. He was reading a book, and he had earphones plugged in so she assumed he was listening to music. Apparently he hadn't heard them come in.

He had blonde, shiny and smooth-looking hair.

Little Joel reacted first as he ran and jumped on the bed next to Austin who was startled. He quickly took his earphones out and stared at Ally who was standing across from him smiling. "Uhm, hello," she greeted and waved awkwardly. She had to admit that he was attractive. She wasn't good at situations like these. She should be, considering most of her fan-base included attractive guys, but oh boy, she sure wasn't used to it.

"Hi, uhh, are you Ally Dawson? Singer?" he asked in shock. He was now smiling, but he seemed a bit dazed. Ally grinned widely and nodded. It always made her feel special when she was recognized by anyone.

"That's me, and you must be Austin. Joel told me about you," she said as she looked at Joel who was looking back and forth at them. He smiled at Austin, and Austin smiled back. He mouthed a quick _thank you _before turning back to face Ally. She stepped closer to the bed and slowly sat down on the chair.

"So, Austin, how are you?" she asked curiously. She truthfully cared about what everyone was doing and how they were doing because that's just how she was raised.

Austin closed his book and sighed. "Do you really care or is that just something you're forced to ask?" It didn't come out harsh, surprisingly, but it did hurt Ally's feelings to think that someone would ask that.

She looked at Joel, silently asking him to leave the room. He understood that this was turning into a serious conversation so he obliged.

Once he had said goodbye and was out of the room, Ally looked at Austin sternly. As she thought about what to say, her face softened, and she nervously rubbed her hands together.

"Listen, I know that most celebrities tend to seem forced to do things, but I'm not like that. At any point I could stop meeting my fans, and I could stop visiting all these amazing children, but I don't because I do care. I care more than anyone will ever understand. If I ask you how you are, it's not because someone else tells me I have to. It's because I want to know, and I want to relate and be close to you. Just think of me as a friend and not this big-name pop-star," she explained before smiling.

Austin was touched by her words and immediately regretted being so dull with her. "I'm so sorry for being like that. I know that you truly care because Joel is always telling me about how nice you are. Sorry," he said sheepishly. Ally smiled.

"It's totally fine. Tell me more about yourself, though. I love getting to know people," Ally said as she sat up in the chair. She was clearly enthusiastic as Austin noticed.

For him, just to have an amazing singer like Ally Dawson actually care about his life made him happy. He smiled at her as she asked the question, and it didn't take much thinking to get the right answer.

"Well, since I was 10, I haven't been able to walk. I was in a car accident with my family. I was the lucky one, believe it or not. It was my sister, my mom, and my dad with me. They didn't..uhm, t-they didn't make it. Unfortunately," he whispered as he lowered his head.

Ally frowned at the thought of anyone loosing their family.

She pulled the chair closer to his bed and grabbed his hand comfortingly. "I'm sorry about your family, but I'm really proud of you for staying happy. It's okay to break down, though. Honestly, if I was in your place, I'd break down all the time. How do you stay so..so joyful?" she asked

Austin smiled and looked her in the eye.

"Music," he simply replied. That one word had changed him so much in the past years. At first, he would just listen to music as a hobby, but it eventually became a way of life for him. It helped him through everything. He would constantly find songs that related to him.

Ally smiled as she too would rely on music for a lot of things.

"I love listening to it, and I play guitar. Since I couldn't walk and do much around here, I began to learn. Now I play it anytime I can. It helps me, and it also raises my hope and spirit. Ever feel like that, too?" Ally nodded quickly, agreeing.

"All of the time. The songs I write come from inspiration. The inspiration comes from things that directly happen to me or anyone around me. It's how I express myself," she spoke from the heart, and Austin could tell.

"I think it's really awesome that you play the guitar. Think you could show me someday? I play the piano, but the guitar would be amazing to play as well." Austin looked to the corner of the room and smirked. Ally looked back and saw the guitar sitting there. How had she not seen it before?

She smiled at Austin and got up off the chair. She walked toward the guitar, grabbed it, and walked back to Austin's bed. This time, Austin scooted over and patted the spot on the bed next to him. She smiled and sat down with the guitar in her hands.

"Ready to learn? I have a surgery in about an hour, so I hope you're a fast learner," he said before chuckling. Ally had completely forgotten about his surgery. It amazed her how calm and confident he seemed.

However, instead in saying anything about it, she just smiled at him.

**A&A **

The hour flew by as Austin and Ally spent it laughing, goofing off, and of course, teaching and learning. It turned out that Ally was a fast learner, and in one hour she had learned to play an entire song.

Unfortunately, however, the fun was ruined as a nurse came in to tell Austin that it was almost time for his surgery. Ally looked at Austin and saw some signs of doubt. The nurse left the room, and Ally stood up. She set the guitar back where it was and walked back to Austin.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked as she sat back down in the chair. Austin shrugged and played with his fingers, head down. Ally sighed and moved her hair to one side.

"This isn't the first surgery I'm having. The others..they weren't successful, so I'm not exactly hopeful for this one. If I get told that I do have hope of walking again, then I'll believe it because there's that tiny chance, y'know. I don't know, but maybe this time will be different. I hope it is," Austin explained. Ally listened intently and nodded.

"If you believe it..well, that's all you need, right?" Austin smiled at Ally and nodded.

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?" he sat up, knowing he had only a few minutes to ask her this. Ally nodded and listened again.

"I'm honestly kind of scared right now, and I want some kind of reassurance that when I come out, if it doesn't work, that I'll still have something to look forward to. So, uhm, I was wondering if you could maybe-uh I.." he stopped as he realized that there was no way of asking this without it being completely awkward.

"You want a kiss, don't you?" Ally whispered. Austin, who had looked down in embarrassment, looked up and nodded sheepishly. Ally laughed lightly and nodded.

"I suppose a kiss wouldn't hurt, now would it?" Austin looked up, flabbergasted by the fact that she had agreed, or at least implied it. It wasn't everyday someone as pretty as her agreed to kiss him after a possibly failed surgery. No, definitely not everyday.

"Austin, you're a really positive guy, and I admire you so much. It'd be an honor for me," Ally explained. Austin grinned and thanked her. It was an extremely kind gesture of her.

The nurse came back in a few minutes later and told Austin that it was time for his surgery.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ally asked as she stood up from the chair. Austin looked at her and shrugged. "I'm sort of scared, but I think I'll be fine," he laughed silently. Ally smiled at him and walked closer to him.

"I'll be waiting for you," she whispered. She walked out of the room leaving a wide-eyed Austin behind. The nurse smiled at Austin and set up everything to take him to surgery.

_'I'll be waiting for you, too,' _Austin thought before smiling.

**A&A **

Ally paced back and forth in the waiting room. She was very impatient. Austin had only been in surgery for about 20 minutes, but she was about to cry. Never had something like this worried her so much. She knew that Austin would act fine if it wasn't a successful surgery, but she also knew that it'd be killing him on the inside.

She decided that pacing back and forth wasn't helping her out at all, so she sat down.

_'Okay, Ally, calm down. Everything will be fine. Just stay calm," _she told herself. She breathed in and waited as patiently as she could.

**A&A **

"Ms. Ally?" Ally opened her eyes and saw a nurse smiling down at her. She looked around and realized that she had fallen asleep in the waiting room. "Yes?" she replied quietly. She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes slowly.

"Austin Moon has asked to speak with you. He's waiting for you in his room," and with that, the nurse smiled and walked away. Ally stood up soon after and braced herself. She was hoping for the best.

She walked down the hallways anxiously.

Once she had reached his room, she stopped. One part of her wanted to run away and not have to deal with anything if it was bad, but the other, good side of her, wanted to run in there and give Austin a big hug.

She got the courage to walk in there, but after that, she did nothing. She just stood in place. Frozen.

Austin looked up at Ally and smiled.

"Hey," he said a bit hoarsely. After 2 hours of surgery, he wasn't feeling too well, but he wanted to see Ally so badly. He'd really gotten comfortable with her in only 1 hour.

Ally recomposed herself and smiled at him. "Hey, how'd it go?" she asked as she walked to the foot of the bed. Austin shrugged as best possible. He still felt very weak after the surgery.

"I'm not sure. I didn't want to find out until I saw you," he replied as he tried to smile. Ally's eyes widened as she heard him say this. It made her feel warm and fuzzy, and she had honestly never felt like that before. Not once, but she truly loved the feeling.

She moved toward the chair, but Austin gently grabbed her arm. "Just sit here. With me, please," he said as he breathed heavily. Ally nodded and sat down next to him.

"Are you nervous?" Austin thought about the question for awhile before answering.

"I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous at all. I am. Maybe I just don't seem as nervous because.." he trailed off, and Ally grabbed his hand in hers. She understood where he was coming from.

They stayed silent for a little bit before Ally did something that Austin had been waiting for.

_She kissed him. _

It was unexpected for Austin, but he kissed back. It was slow and magical. Not perfect because, as everyone knows, nothing is perfect. It was as perfect as anything they'd be able to describe, though.

Austin stroked her cheek and smiled. Her lips tasted like watermelons. _'Ah, watermelons,' _he thought happily.

As they pulled away, they smiled and stared into each other's eyes. Austin's eyes were beaming, and Ally's eyes were wide. She couldn't believe she had just done that. She wasn't hating herself for it, though.

"I know you were supposed to find out, but I thought you could use a kiss," Ally whispered. Austin nodded and hugged her. It seemed right. Very right.

"Thank you, Ally." He pulled back and grinned at her before kissing her cheek. Ally blushed and giggled quietly.

"What do I get if I start to walk again?" Austin asked before smiling widely. Ally rolled her eyes playfully and thought how different things would be now. How much better things would be, to be exact.

So much better..

* * *

**1. I was going to be evil and leave you guys on a cliff-hanger here, but I decided against it. Most of you probably already hate me enough for not updating She Came Along in ages. **

**Anyway, I loved the idea I had for this one-shot, but I don't like the turn-out. I had so many ideas for the ending, but I just couldn't type it out. Sorry. I always have a horrendous time trying to get the ending right. Would you still review? Pretty please? It'd mean so much if you could tell me how to improve. :) Thank you my loves, and I am working really hard on trying to get She Came Along back on track. Tumblr is a bit distracting, though...**

**Thank you!(: I love you!(:**

**-Giggles!(:**

**Oh, and as for That Cloud-Watching Day, I've decided that since many of you want another part, I'll give it to you. I'm working on it. :) I'm also taking in any one-shot ideas until I can get back to She Came Along. I know I've said that the story is my number one priority, but I can't seem to be able to write anything for it. It makes me sad because I love that story. :( I'll take some requests for one-shots until then, though. :) Thank you my beautiful readers. I love you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Oh my goodness, it feels great to be writing the final part for this. :) I can honestly say that this is the only thing that I've written that I'm proud of. :) Thanks so much for your reviews on the first part. It means so much to me. :)**

**I'd love to give **_ashray4_** the biggest thank you in the world. :) This part was her idea, so thank her. :) Also, I was being lazy and took forever to write this, but she kept me on track and reminded me. :) THANK YOU SO MUCH! *insert heart here* :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. :)**

* * *

**A&A **

She breathed into the microphone, out of breath and exhausted. However, she still managed to smile at her screaming fans, and she managed to get a smile back. She looked around, as she was so used to, smiled and lowered the microphone, catching her breath. This was a feeling that would always feel new to her. She'd never get used to it, and she certainly didn't mind.

"I want to thank each and every one of you for being here," she said as a crew member brought out a stool for her to sit on. She nodded thankfully and sat down as the crew member walked backstage.

"You all know how public I happen to be with my so-called personal life, so I guess it's fair for you all to know something important. A few weeks ago I met someone," she said as she smiled shyly at the crowd. They all cheered and clapped as she laughed lightly.

"He's really sweet. I know I said that about the last guy I dated, and we all know where that went. But I can tell that this guy is different. Very different. He recently got out of the hospital. He'd been in there to have surgery done. He wasn't able to walk. The surgery was a success, and he's taking therapy. He can stand up on his own now," she paused as the crowd once again cheered happily.

"He's been a good sport through all of this. He's been very brave," she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"His name is Austin. Austin Moon. We share more in common, but we're still different. You'll find more about him when he's ready, but for now, all you should know is that I'm very happy with him. More happy than I thought I could be. Thank you," she finished as she stood up and waved at everyone while standing still.

They all shouted congratulatory comments and supporting comments. She blew a kiss at the crowd and made her way backstage.

First person she saw was Austin in his wheelchair. He went toward her and smiled widely. She smiled back and stood in front of him after she'd handed her microphone to one of the stage crews.

"Hey," she greeted happily. Austin smiled, grabbed her waist gently, and sat her in his lap. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hello," he greeted back. She laughed and hugged him tightly. He hugged back and buried his face into her great smelling hair.

"Thank you for everything you said out there. I'm happy that you're happy. Very happy. Do you know how long I spent just trying to be happy?" he asked suddenly as he pulled back to look at her precious face. She shook her head and frowned.

"Too long. But I realized that with you around, I don't have to try. It just comes naturally now. You bring me happiness, Ally," he said like a little kid telling his crush he likes her. She smiled widely and kissed him slowly.

Happiness definitely came naturally to him now.

**A&A **

It was a few months before Austin recovered. He could walk as if he'd been walking his whole life now. He and Ally were currently backstage at an interview show. This was going to be the first time they'd spoken together on live television as a couple.

They were sitting on stools talking and laughing, preparing to go up for the interview.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Austin?" Ally asked as they stood up, hand-in-hand, waiting for Ashton, the interviewer, to call them out. He squeezed her hand in reassurance and smiled.

"Yes, I am. But Ally, can you promise me something right now?" he asked as he turned her toward him. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Austin, what is it?"

"Well, we're about to go public about our relationship, and I know that after this we'll be doing more interviews and stuff. Can you just promise me that we won't let this fame or whatever control who we are and what we are?" he finished as he looked down at her.

Ally smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I promise, Austin. And we'll have to keep ourselves grounded, okay?" Austin nodded.

"Definitely."

"Austin, Ally, you go on in 2 minutes," said one of the workers before walking away.

"Ally, before we go out there, can you promise me something else?" he whispered quietly in her ear.

Ally smiled and nodded.

"You'll give me a kiss when we're done. Can you promise me that?" he asked. Ally laughed and nodded.

"Yes, silly, I'll give you a kiss, now let's go."

They smiled and held hands again.

2 minutes later they were walking out on the show stage, waving and smiling at everyone.

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson, it's very nice to have you here as a couple for the first time!" exclaimed Ashton as they got situated in their seats. Austin took Ally's hand in his once again and smiled at Ashton.

"Thank you so much for having us," Ally thanked.

Ashton smiled widely and turned to Austin.

"Now, Austin, I have to say, I've seen you in a few pictures and you looked very handsome, but you look much more handsome up close," she complimented. Austin laughed and nodded.

"Thank you. I've heard it before," he commented. Ally smiled and nodded.

"So, today we're going to get the full details on your relationship. I know you want to keep some things private, so I'll ask you basic things. Is that okay?" Ashton questioned. They both nodded.

"Okay then, first question. Ally, you've talked about how happy you are with Austin. Why do you think that is?" Ashton asked as she sat up in her seat and payed close attention to what Ally was about to say.

"I think it's because he understands me in a way that no one else does, y'know? He likes music, I like music. He likes to just be bright and happy, and guess what? Me too!" The audience laughed and so did Austin and Ashton.

"She sure is," Austin added. Ashton nodded and smiled at the two.

"I'll just say right now that you're both adorable, and you make a very cute couple," she paused before moving on to the next question.

"Austin, Ally's a celebrity and she keeps her life more public than most people. Can you tell us something we might not already know about her?" Ashton asked quietly.

"Oh no," Ally said jokingly, making the audience laugh.

"Well," Austin started, " I'll be honest and say that she's mean," he joked. Everyone laughed.

"No, I'm kidding. She's very sweet. Anyway, I always hear people, including her, say how her whole life is public, but I don't believe it is. I think she keeps a lot of the stuff she goes through private. Most people do see the same side of her that I do. The sweet, loving, caring, absolutely adorable, side of her that just makes everyone like her, but there's also another side to her. The side of her that breaks down, gets mad, shuts down, and makes you want to just give her the sun to lighten her up. I've seen that side, and I hate it, but I think it made me like her even more because..it just made me realize that even though she is famous and stuff, she's still a human. And, I..I think that's what makes Ally Dawson, well, Ally Dawson," he finished.

Ally smiled at him and squeezed his hand. She'd honestly never wanted anyone to know about that, but she was happy that it anyone was to tell everyone about it, it was Austin. It made it seem more special for some reason.

"That's very sweet. I think it makes a celebrity real," Ashton added. Austin and Ally nodded and smiled at each other.

"Now, next question. Ally, let's talk about your career as a singer. Tell me, how hard is it to be the biggest female pop singer at the moment?"

"It's fun, believe me, it is. It is stressful at times, but I don't do something if I know I can't handle it. That's why I haven't gone on a tour yet. My manager has encouraged me to do one, but at this point in my life, I don't believe I'm ready," she said before sighing. Ashton smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'm sure your fans and supporters will definitely understand that. Speaking of fans, how have they taken the news about your relationship?" she asked, the question being directed toward both of them.

Ally looked at Austin, letting him take this one.

"Ally's fans are the best. I was, and still am, a big fan of her. I know why they support her so much. They've supported us for the most part. Some people weren't too happy with it, but those were mainly jealous guys," he stopped as the audience laughed.

"And some jealous girls," Ally added quickly. Ashton laughed and nodded understandingly.

"Next question, Austin, do you have any nicknames for Ally?" Ashton asked as she smiled widely. Austin blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, I like to call her Als because I think it's cute. She doesn't like when people call her that, but she doesn't mind when I call her that," he boasted. Ally laughed.

"That's what he thinks," she added, making everyone laugh.

"That's a cute nickname. I notice that you guys get along very well. Is there ever times where you don't agree on things?" Ashton questioned after the audience quietened down.

"Definitely," Austin said.

"Yeah, I mean, we're not an example of a perfect relationship, y'know? We do argue, and we do disagree on a lot of things, but I think it makes us such a good match. We know that we're alike, but we also have our differences," answered Ally.

"We balance each other out," Austin finished.

**A&A **

As the interview progressed, Ashton had eased her way into the last and final question.

"Okay, so this is the last and best question. I've been dying to know this. Austin, in recent interviews with Ally, we've heard her mention that you have an amazing voice. Can we expect any duets in the future?" Ashton asked excitedly.

Austin smiled and looked over at Ally. She was smiling back at him. He squeezed her hand tightly.

"I don't know. I think we'll just have to wait and see, right?" Ally nodded and smiled.

"He's kidding. We are actually happy to announce that we have started a working on a project. It's simply called Austin&Ally, and we'll be working on songs. I'll be writing them, and he'll be singing them," Ally announced. The audience clapped loudly and excitedly.

"Yeah!" Austin exclaimed with the audience.

"Yay! I can't wait to see what you guys have waiting for us. We'll be on the look out for any new things you two give us. Austin and Ally, everyone! Give them a round of applause!" Ashton shouted.

They looked at each other and smiled widely.

**A&A **

Austin and Ally were now backstage, ready to leave, when Austin grabbed Ally and leaned down to look her in the eyes closely.

"Where's my kiss?" he asked, quietly for only them to hear.

Ally smiled, rolled her eyes playfully, and leaned up to give him a kiss. He smiled and kissed her back softly.

"There's my kiss."

* * *

**And done! Okay, I'm not proud of this. I was proud of the first part, but many of you thought it wasn't complete, so I added this to it. It didn't really have anything to do with my original plot but whatever. **

**Anyway, I'd still like for you to review and tell me what you thought. :) Was it worth the time I took to get this up? :D Thanks so much for reading!**

**Also, another special thanks to **_ashray4_ **for your amazing help! Because of you, I was able to finish this! :) Thanks, and I know that you were waiting for this today. I'm so glad that you kept reminding me and pushing me to get this up, so here you go! :)**

**Love you all! :)**

**-Giggles!(:**


End file.
